VERACHITÀ ( Un-Expected Ending )
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction/Bagaimana malaikat pengganti bernama Jung Yunho melenyapkan jiwa iblis seorang Kim Jaejoong hingga memberikan kehidupan baru. Sebuah perubahan hidup yang lebih indah dan manusiawi / FF kolaborasi pertama saya dengan Gia Sirayuki/BoysLove/DLDR!


**VERACHIT****À**** ( Un-Expected Ending )**

.

**Scripwriter ****—**

© **Gia Sirayuki**

© **Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

.

**Genre –** Canon, Mysteri, Crime and Fantasy with** Main Cast -** _**YUNJAE**_

_._

_Amazing that desire is a PAIN__—__ Kim Jaejoong_

_Desire is the perfect sincerity__— __Jung Yunho_

.

.

.

_Kenyataan yang paling menakutkan itu adalah ketika kau sadar kau tidak sedang hidup dalam kenyataan._

_._

_._

_._

Sepasang iris kembar itu membentur pada mayat hidup yang terlelap di hadapannya. Seonggok tubuh yang telah menyiksanya dan begitu di bencinya. Bunyi jeritan mesin-mesin yang menyala membuat seringai-nya semakin tercetak lebar. Kim Jaejoong menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang tergolek di atas ranjang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi untaian senyum yang lebih menyerupai iblis itu terpoles rapi menghiasi wajahnya.

Srak

Sepasang sayap hitam kelam mengepak di kedua sisi punggungnya, membentang penuh keangkuhan. Sedetik kemudian membelah sulur kepekatan malam.

Dia siap mencari kesenangannya.

Dia siap mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang begitu di nikmatinya.

Dia siap tertawa di antara api kesakitan yang berkobar.

Dan dia siap untuk menjadi seorang iblis.

.

.

.

Kenyataan yang paling menakutkan itu adalah ketika kau sadar kau tidak sedang hidup dalam kenyataan.

Sepasang mata musangnya terpaku pada keganjilan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah percaya pada esensi seutas kalimat itu. Tapi sekarang kenyataan itu benar-benar menghantamnya.

Ia hidup.

Tapi ia juga melihat dirinya sendiri terbaring tanpa jiwa. Tak bergerak dan jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada mati.

Inikah keadaan di antara hidup dan mati?

Lalu apa dirinya sekarang? Sebuah roh? Jiwa tanpa raga? Atau mayat hidup?

Sekali lagi Jung Yunho mencerna benang-benang teka-teki yang terselip dalam otaknya. Apa sejatinya dirinya saat ini?

Saat itulah sepasang sayap putih keperakan membentang di kedua sisi punggungnya. Mengepak penuh keanggunan.

Dia terperosok ke dalam perasaan penuh kejutan.

Dia terbeku oleh kenyataan yang ada.

Dia terperangkap oleh ketidaktahuan.

Apakah dia seorang malaikat?

.

.

.

**Seminggu sebelumnya**

.

Prang!

Brak.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek. Pergi saja kau ke neraka."

"Perempuan sialan. Keluar kau dari rumah ini. Aku tidak butuh jalang sepertimu."

Cuih

"Kau pikir siapa kau. Berani mengusirku. Ini juga rumahku. Selangkahpun aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini."

PRANG  
>PRANG<p>

Kim Jaejoong mendecih sesaat setelah pintu coklat kamarnya berderit membuka. Pecahan beling berderak di bawah pijakan sepatunya. Sepasang iris matanya menatap malas pemandangan yang sudah basi menurutnya. Keluarganya memang sudah hancur. Suguhan pertengakaran selalu di dengarnya setiap hari, tidak hanya pagi siang atau malam. Tapi sepanjang hari. Jaejoong sudah lelah dengan semua itu. Ia lebih memilih berkelana di luar rumah, mencari kesenangannya sendiri.

Jaejoong bukanlah tipe remaja yang simple. Ia begitu rumit sampai dirinya sendiripun tidak memahaminya. Meskipun ia memiliki wajah yang begitu indah dan semuanya yang dimilikinya lebih dari kata sempurna, tapi namja itu sudah terkoyak dari dalam. Hatinya sudah membeku dan kebaikan telah terkikis dari dalam dirinya.

Pemuda itu mengencangkan tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah yang tidak jauh seperti neraka baginya. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat kusut dan tidak pernah di masukkan, bahkan jas sekolahnya entah tertinggal di mana, namja berwajah manis itu tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Ia datang ke tempat yang di sebut sekolah itu bahkan hanya untuk sebuah hiburan dan membuat keonaran. Tidak lebih. Tidak untuk mencari teman ataupun belajar. Apa yang harus di pelajari dari kehidupan yang sangat membosankan ini?

Tidak ada.

Jaejoong melangkah ke garasi tempat parkir lambhorghini kesayangannya. Melemparkan tasnya ke jok belakang, ia berjalan menuju sisi kemudi. Namun tanpa sengaja manik matanya melihat bagaimana ban mobilnya.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Mobil busuk." Makinya lalu menendang ban mobilnya yang dalam keadaan kempis.

Jaejoong menyambar tasnya lagi. Memilih berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah mewahnya tanpa benda kesayangan yang baru saja di maki-makinya. Hasel kelamnya menilik jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jika ia ingin naik bus, halte terdekat sekitar 500 meter dari rumahnya dan ia harus sampai disana dalam waktu tidak kurang dari 5 menit. Namja itu berdecak kemudian berjalan cepat menuju halte.

Ia sampai di halte tepat pada waktunya. Tempat itu seperti biasanya, ramai oleh deretan beberapa murid dengan seragam sekolah lain yang bersiap naik ke dalam bus. Ketika menginjakkan kakinya di dalam bus, Jaejoong mendengus tidak menemukan kursi kosong untuknya duduk. Ia terpaksa harus berdiri. Ada beberapa murid sekolah yang juga berdiri seperti dirinya.

Melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela, Jaejoong sempat melirik saku celana seorang namja berumur paruh baya yang berdiri satu langkah di depannya. Sebuah seringai berkembang di sudut bibirnya. Tangan Jaejoong terulur meraih gumpalan dompet yang mencuat keluar dari dalam saku pria itu. Ia kembali menyeringai kemudian sedikit membungkuk lalu setelahnya melempar dompet itu ke bawah salah satu kursi di dalam bus. Deretan giginya terlontar dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

Tapi senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi geraman saat Jaejoong merasakan sebuah tangan baru saja meremas pantatnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan sepasang doe nya melihat seorang namja tengah tersenyum padanya sambil berkedip.

"Bangsat!" Tukasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Bough!

Satu pukulan tinju melayang menorehkan bekas lebam di sebelah mata pemuda yang baru saja menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa izin. Tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu. Bus terlalu penuh dan sesak. Tapi saat Jaejoong mengalihakan pandangannya usai memberi pelajaran pada pemuda brengsek yang melecehkannya, dia terpaku.

DEG

Ada sepasang mata musang yang tengah menatapnya.

Tatapan itu mengusiknya. Jaejoong tidak mengenal namja itu, tapi seolah ada sesuatu di matanya yang mampu membuat semillir aliran darahnya berdesir.

Chitttt

Tersentak saat tiba-tiba bus berhenti tepat di depan Grings Avaire High School. Jaejoong mengerjap, tubuhnya terseret oleh penumpang siswa sekolah yang turun. Ia melepaskan matanya dari pemuda bermata musang itu dan ikut turun bersama orang-orang lainnya.

Hanya satu kali kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. Hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik, dan hanya dalam sesaat mereka pernah sekali saling bertemu pandang.

Jung Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kursi kosong. Bus sudah tampak lengang setelah beberapa siswa dari sekolah Grings Avaire turun. Ia berjongkok di samping sebuh kursi lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada kolong kursi.

"Ketemu." Serunya sembari tersenyum. Namja bermata musang itu bangkit lalu menepuk debu di bagian lutut seragam sekolahnya. Ia lantas menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Ajhusi, apakah anda kehilangan dompet? Aku menemukan ini di kolong tempat duduk Anda." Ujar Yunho mengulurkan dompet yang baru saja di ambilnya dari kolong kursi.

Pria itu langsung merogoh saku celananya, mengeceknya. "Ah, geure. Itu memang dompetku."

"Silakan di chek isinya terlebih dahulu Ajhusi. Apakah ada yang hilang atau tidak." Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Semua masih utuh. Terima kasih nak kau sudah menolongku."

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu mengambil tempat duduk di belakang ajhusi itu. Ia berdiam menunggu sampai bus akan berhenti di depan sekolahnya nanti. Victory High School.

.

.

.

Dia adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Jung Yunho, begitu baik, lembut, penyayang, dan seperti malaikat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak menyukainya. Seolah dunia adalah surga saat di dekat namja itu.

"Hey Yunho! kau sudah siap bukan, hari ini kita akan bertandang ke sekolah sebelah. Grings Avaire." Park Yoochun, salah satu teman sekolah Yunho menghampiri namja itu dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Ya tentu saja. Ah, aku tidak terlalu suka anak-anak dari sekolah itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak bersahabat."

"Kau benar. Karena itulah kita harus ekstra hati-hati tidak diragukan lagi, mereka pasti akan melakukan kecurangan."

Yunho mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya terlintas kembali apa yang di lihatnya beberapa saat lalu di dalam bus. Ia tahu bahwa sosok yang kasar waktu itu berseragam SMA Grings Avaire, tidak salah lagi.

"Jam berapa kita akan berangkat ke sekolah itu?" tanyanya. Di perhatikannya wajah Yoochun yang sedang berfikir itu. "Ku kira sebelum jam sembilan pagi kita sudah harus berada di sana. Sekolah sudah menyediakan kendaraan untuk transportasinya."

Sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk. Mereka lantas berjalan menuju ruang rapat OSIS untuk membahas pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah Victory dan Grings Avaire.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap bosan ruangan _Konsseling_ yang selalu menjadi makanan setiap harinya. Guru-gurunya tidak pernah membiarkannya lolos jika satu saja pelanggaran di lakukannya. Beberapa waktu lalu Ia memang membuat ulah lagi di dalam kelas. Jaejoong hanya merobek buku-buku milik temannya karena mereka sangat berisik dan mengganggu ketenangan tidur paginya. Sebenarnya ia sempat memukul beberapa teman kelasnya. Sehingga ketua murid langsung berlari mencari guru BP dan melaporkan dirinya yang melakukan keonaran.

"Orang tuamu akan datang Kim Jaejoong. Kita akan memutuskan kau di keluarkan atau tetap bertahan di sekolah ini." Ucap Han seosangnim. Guru _konsseling _itu .

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian Kim Eun Kyung dan Kim Joong Won sudah berada satu ruangan bersama dengan Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi namja berwajah rupawan itu mendengus serta mendecih saat melihat apa yang di lakukan kedua orang tuanya itu. Bukannya mendiskusikan masalah Jaejoong yang terkena kasus di sekolah, kedua orang itu malah sibuk bertengkar urusan mereka.

"Wanita bodoh. Apa kerjamu sampai mengurus bocah saja tidak becus. Ini semua salahmu."

"Mworago? Dasar laki-laki bajingan. Kau yang tidak pernah mau mengurusnya. Kau pikir Joongie itu hanya anakku. Joongie juga anakmu brengsek. Enak saja melepas tanggung jawab. Cih…"

PLAK

Kim Joong Woon menampar istrinya begitu kerasnya.

"Aku sibuk bekerja untuk memberi makan jalang sepertimu."

"Aku juga sibuk bekerja. Siapa yang kau panggil jalang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang setiap malam pergi dengan wanita-wanita rendahan."

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak? Kerjaanmu hanya berfoya-foya dan keluar bersama laki-laki tua hidung belang. Masih berani menuduhku."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah mengepal. Ia berpaling menatap keluar jendela dan sepasang haselnya membelalak penuh dengan luka. Wajah putihnya memerah menahan amarah. Semua teman-temannya sedang mengintip di sela-sela jendela ruangan _konsseling_. Guru BP nya benar-benar bodoh karena meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya berdiskusi. Apa yang mereka diskusikan, tidak lain adalah mengumbar aib mereka sendiri. Membuat semua orang tahu seperti apa keluarga seorang Kim Jaejoong. Seperti apa kehidupan namja cantik itu.

BRAK 

"CUKUP! Sekali lagi kalian membuka mulut, aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuh kalian berdua!" teriak Jaejoong yang sudah tidak mampu menahan urat kemarahannya.

Set

Dengan perasaan geram Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti.

PRAK

Sebuah sepatu baru saja melayang dan membentur kepala belakang Jaejoong. "Apa katamu. Dasar bocah sialan. Siapa kau berani berkata seperti itu pada kedua orang tua yang membesarkanmu. Anak tidak tau di untung. Mati saja kau!"

DEGH

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari jendela. Kini semua orang tahu seperti apa kehidupannya, tidak lebih dari pada sampah.

Kriett

Saat pintu ruangan _konsseling_ itu terbuka, kerumunan orang-orang langsung berdengung. Jaejoong terus berjalan, mengabaikan gumaman teman-temannya. Mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya karena lemparan sepatu dari ibunya, dan mengabaikan sakit hatinya yang sudah di ambang batas. Ia bersumpah, orang-orang yang menertawakannya pasti akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal darinya. Ia bersumpah bahwa Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah tinggal diam dengan semua ini.

Namja berwajah menawan itu berdiri di tepi danau dekat sekolah Grings Avaire. Kedua keping matanya kosong tanpa cahaya. Hatinya diliputi oleh dendam dan rasa sakit. Sakit karena ucapan ibunya, sakit karena perlakukan kedua orang tuanya, sakit karena hidup dalam keluarga yang telah hancur seperti saat ini. Di tatapnya air tenang dalam danau itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia terjun ke dalam danau? Apakah ia akan mati?

Ia bisa berenang. Tapi bagaimana jika ia hanya akan diam di dalam air? Benarkah ia bisa mati dengan cara seperti itu? Apakah Tuhan akan memaafkan makhluknya yang mengambil langkah itu untuk mengakhiri hidup? Persetan dengan ampunan dan maaf…

Dia sudah muak.

Dia sudah lelah.

Dia membenci kehidupan memuakkan ini.

Bibir plum semerah cherry itu tersenyum. Kim Jaejoong menyeringai kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menyapa genangan air yang siap menangkapnya, air yang siap menggulung tubuhnya menuju sebuah kedamaian.

Menurutnya,

.

.

.

Bus yang mengangkut murid-murid dari Victory School berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Grings Avaire.

Jung Yunho turun bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka siap membanggakan nama sekolah untuk pertandingan persahabatan ini.

Penuh tawa, mereka saling mengobrol dan bicara mengagumi sekolah megah ini. Yunho menatap sekelilingnya. Ya, sekolah ini benar-benar indah dan mewah. Beruntung siapapun yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi Victory school juga tidak kalah hebatnya dengan sekolah ini. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan manik musangnya ke sebrang sekolah. Ah ia baru menyadari bahwa ada danau di dekat sekolah ini. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika pada acara tertentu di adakan picnik persama di dekat danau.

DEGH

Mata musangnya terpaku begitu melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya berdiri di tepian danau. Mau apa orang itu? Seseorang itu sepertinya memakai seragam sekolah Grings Avaire. Apakah dia salah satu murid dari sekolah ini?

Tidak!

Anak itu pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apakah anak itu ingin bunuh diri?

Yunho berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Kalau sampai anak itu ingin bunuh diri, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus mencegahnya. Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya menunggu jalanan depan sekolah itu sepi. Ia harus bergegas menyebrang jalan dan menghalangi anak itu.

Begitu tanda menyebrang menyala hijau. Namja itu bergegas, tapi lengannya di tahan seseorang.

"Hey Yun. Kau mau kemana?" Yoochun menghentikannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada orang yang mau bunuh diri di sebrang danau itu. Aku harus menghentikannya." Ujarnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Siapa tahu dia hanya ingin bermain-main di danau itu."

Tatapan Yunho membelalak saat melihat sosok di tepi danau itu sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya siap untuk jatuh ke dalam air.

"Tunggu aku di dalam sekolah. Aku akan menyusul."

Lalu Yunho melepaskan tangan Yoochun dan berlari menyebrang jalan.

Mata musangnya kembali melebar saat anak itu sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"ANDWE!" pekiknya.

BYURRRRRRRR

Sosok itu sudah terjun ke dalam air bertepatan dengan sesuatu yang terjadi setelahnya.

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT

BRUK

Prak

AAAaaaaaaaakhh

"YUNHO!"

Jeritan anak-anak dari sekolah Victory itu membludak. Yoochun membatu saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tubuh sahabatnya terpental dan kepalanya menghantam trotoar jalan. Truk yang menabrak pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab.

Seorang security bergegas lari dan menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah anak dari sekolah lain itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian bunyi sirine ambulans menjerit di sepanjang jalan. Membawa tubuh penuh darah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan.

.

.

.

"Kami pihak sekolah benar-benar minta maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Jung." Kepala sekolah Victory school bekali-kali membungkuk kepada pasangan suami istri yang terisak serta tak berhenti menangis di depan ruang ICU.

"Anya seosangnim. Putra kamilah yang sebenarnya salah. Yoochun teman Yunho sudah memberi tahu kami alasan kenapa putra kami nekat menyebrang jalan. Dia ingin menghentikan seorang yang mau bunuh diri di tepi danau sekolah itu. Yunho memang anak yang baik." Tutur tuan Jung sambil memeluk istrinya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau yang menyuruh anak kita mati. Makanya Joongie nekad bunuh diri. Kau yang salah."

"Aku tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu. Ini semua karena kau. Kalau saat itu kau menutup mulutmu, Joongie tidak akan malu karena orang tuanya bertengkar di depan semua teman-temannya. Kau yang salah."

"Masih untung tubuh Joongie di temukan di dalam danau itu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Dia anakku juga. Aku yang melahirkan Jaejoong. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Joongieku kau yang harus disalahkan."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh saat mendengar pasangan lain bertengkar di depan ruang ICU. Apakah mereka tidak punya otak bertengkar di tempat seperti ini?

Kreatttt

Masing-masing pintu ruang ICU yang bersebelahan menjeblak terbuka. Dokter-dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho dokter?"

"Putra anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami koma." Dokter menjelaskan dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Kami menemukan penyumbatan darah di bagian otaknya. Kami sudah mengatasinya, tetapi sepertinya putra Anda belum bisa sadar kembali." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

Nyonya Jung semakin tidak mampu menahan isakan tangisnya yang pecah di pelukan suaminya. Kepala sekolah Yunho hanya merunduk.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi di depan ruang ICU di sebelahnya.

"Putra anda Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kemungkinan besar mengalami koma."

Kedua pasangan Kim itu membeku di tempat mereka. Tanpa bisa saling memaki satu sama lain. Bibir keduanya terkatup rapat seolah terkunci. Tidak ada ucapan saling merutuk atau menyumpah. Semua tertelan oleh perasaan sesal dan sakit.

.

.

.

Bulir-bulir kabut malam semakin menebal. Meninggalkan jejak hawa dingin yang mampu menyusup ke cela terdalam tulang dan sendi. Menebarkan bau kegelapan yang menusuk dan mencekam.

Jung Yunho masih menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan bantuan alat-alat penunjang hidup. Tidakkah ini terlalu klise? Ia ingat kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi bukankah seharunya ia mati seketika itu juga?

Namun yang di hadapinya saat ini begitu membingungkan.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa ada sepasang sayap putih yang begitu indah merekat di sisi punggungnya. Yunho sudah mencobanya. Mencoba masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, tetapi setiap kali ia berjalan mendekati tubuh yang terbaring itu, ia akan terpental menjauh. Bahkan satu meterpun ia tidak bisa menjangkau tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan terpejam.

"Seribu kalipun kau mencoba, kau tetap tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuhmu Jung Yunho." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar tepat disampingnya. Yunho menoleh, tatapan musangnya melihat dua orang sosok tengah berdiri dan melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Begitu datar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa orang-orang ini?

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan sorotan mata penuh curiga.

"Kau baru bisa kembali ke tubuhmu setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu." Ujar sosok kedua yang juga berwajah datar seperti sosok yang pertama.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Dan siapa kalian sebenarnya? Tugas apa yang kalian maksud."

"Kami adalah _Gabriel*_ utusan Tuhan. Namaku adalah Max dan ini Xiah." (_gabriel; laki-laki pilihan Tuhan_)

Sosok yang ditunjuk bernama Xiah mengangguk masih dengan wajah datar.

"Kau bukan lagi roh tanpa raga, tetapi jiwamu yang sekarang telah dipilih oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi seorang malaikat pengganti. Kau bisa kembali pada tubuhmu dan sadar dari koma jika kau mampu menyelesaikan satu tugas yang di berikan Tuhan padamu." Jelas Max yang berhasil membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya.

"Tugas dari Tuhan? Malaikat pengganti?" mata musang Yunho menatap bergantian antara Max dan Xiah.

"Tugas apa yang harus ku selesaikan?"

Laki-laki bernama Xiah itu melangkah maju mendekati Yunho. "Kau ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan sebuah jiwa iblis yang telah lolos dari neraka." Yunho mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Xiah.

"Jiwa iblis? Dimana aku bisa menemukannya? L-lalu bagaimana caraku membunuh jiwa iblis itu? Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain sayap ini dan lagi kenapa harus aku?" Yunho tak mampu menyembunyikan raut bingung yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Karena kau memiliki catatan yang bersih." Gabriel bernama Xiah menjawab kebingungan Yunho, "Saat jiwa yang telah di rasuki iblis itu mampu menitikan sebutir air mata ketulusan, dan jiwa itu memiliki setitik saja rasa kasihan. Saat itulah kau dianggap telah berhasil dengan tugasmu." Kali ini Max yang memberi penjelasan. Kedua Gabriel itu menatap Yunho menunggu namja itu mengambil keputusan.

"Saat tugas itu selesai, tidak hanya satu kebijakan yang akan terjadi." Ucap Max lagi.

"Kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu dan sadar dari komamu. Selain itu seseorang yang memiliki jiwa iblis itu akan mendapat pengampunan dari Tuhan. Kau tidak hanya akan menyelamatkan satu nyawa, tetapi dua nyawa sekaligus." Xiah menambahkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tugasmu dimulai mulai detik ini Jung Yunho."

Lalu kedua Gabriel itu berbalik meninggalkan Yunho dalam ketertegunan.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana aku menemukan jiwa yang kalian maksud? Kalian tidak memberitahuku tentang seperti apa jiwa itu."

Max berbalik tangannya terulur seolah mencengkram udara. Lalu sesuatu seperti kabut api muncul dari tangan laki-laki itu. "Jiwa iblis itu memilki sepasang sayap hitam dan dialah yang akan memulai semua kekacauan di dunia ini. Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dalam waktu lima hari hitungan dunia manusia, maka kau akan benar-benar menutup mata untuk selamanya."

Wusshhh

Dalam satu kali kerjaban mata, kedua sosok Gabriel itu lenyap dari pandangan Yunho.

Yunho tersentak. Ia harus bergegas menyelesaikan tugas itu. Jika tidak, dia akan benar-benar mati. Bukan hanya dia yang tidak bisa terselamatkan, tetapi orang lain yang terpengaruh oleh jiwa iblis itu juga akan mati.

Orang lain yang sebenarnya memiliki ikatan takdir yang kuat dengannya.

Kedua sayap putih keperakan miliknya melebar dan membentang lalu mengepak.

SEET

Setelahnya Jung Yunho lenyap dari ruangan putih khas obat-obat serta cairan antiseptic itu. Ia menghilang bagaikan mermaid.

.

.

.

Iblis yang menjelma ke dalam sosok menawan dan indah itu melayangkan sepasang maniknya kedalam kepekatan malam. Ia menghirup setiap hembusan udara beku di sekelilingnya. Kulit putih pucat yang mengintip dibalik pakaian hitam pekat yang membungkus sekujur tubuhnya.

Cantik namun menguarkan aura negatif yang tak mampu terpatahkan.

Hmm…

Hasel kelam Jaejoong berubah merah, tatapannya tajam sekaligus meremehkan. Bibir plumnya menyeringai lebar. "Hah.. Pendosa baru!" Kim Jaejoong berdecit sinis. Sayap hitamnya mengepak berulang-ulang sebagai wujud jika sang iblis tengah senang. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kamar, matanya memicing saat melihat wanita muda yang tengah menangis terisak dengan putus asa. Iblis itu melihat keadaan ruangan di sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat kacau dengan pecahan kaca dan vas bunga yang berhamburan ke lantai.

Seringaian semakin lebar membelah wajah sempurna sang iblis. Bibir semerah cherry itu menyungingkan garis miring saat mata doe nya mendapati pigura yang terhempas dari sudut dinding.

Sebuah pigura foto pernikahan.

Jaejoong sang iblis tentu saja bisa membaca kemelut seperti apa yang tengah membuat nelangsa wanita cantik bersurai sebahu yang kini masih menangis pilu hingga sesenggukan.

Perselingkuhan.

Suami yang berkhianat dan menikah lagi.

"_Cih! Manusia menjijikan. Tidak lebih berharga dari pada seonggok bangkai gagak."_

Prak… prak

Helaian bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam pekat itu mengepak semakin riuh. Kaki jenjang Jaejoong melangkah santai menuju sosok yang akan di seretnya menjadi pendosa seutuhnya. Iblis berparas cantik itu berjongkok di sisi sang wanita. Dengan seduktif jemari putih pucatnya yang berkuku hitam sedikit runcing membelai rambut hitam wanita yang tentu tidak sadar akan keberadaannya.

"_Apa hatimu begitu sakit? Kim Hyuna?" _ Jaejoong berbisik tepat di sisi telinga kiri wanita bernama lengkap Kim Hyuna itu. Untuk sejenak, isakan wanita malang itu berhenti. Mata berairnya mengerjab, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Hyuna berfikir bahwa yang baru saja bicara adalah kata hatinya sendiri. Ya, tentu saja karena iblis mengecoh melalui hati terdalam manusia. Bisikan yang mengalir ke seluruh nadi hingga yang di pengaruhi menganggap jika terjadi konflik batin dalam dirinnya. Berupa perdebatan sisi baik dan sisi buruk dalam diri manusia.

"_Betapa tidak berharganya hidupmu. Apa yang kau punya? Seorang anak? Jelas-jelas itu mustahil. Karena kau tidak bisa hamil, itulah yang menyebabkan suamimu berselingkuh dan memilih menikah lagi. C__k__.. kau wanita yang tidak berguna bukan?" _Bisikan Jaejoong terdengar menusuk sekaligus tajam. Kata-kata pedas yang meluncur bebas dari bibir merahnya seolah bagaikan mantra menyakitkan hingga membuat Hyuna semakin terpukul, bahkan wanita malang itu sudah meraih pisau buah yang tergeletak di atas meja nackas di samping tempat tidur.

Saatnya bagi iblis bersorak sorai. Namun tidak bagi Jaejoong, iblis berwajah menawan itu belum cukup puas bermain-main, ia masih ingin menjerumuskan mangsanya lebih dalam lagi.

"_Untuk apa bertahan hidup sementara tidak ada satupun yang menginginkamu. Terlebih kau miskin. Kim Hyuna, tidak akan ada pria yang melirik wanita miskin dan berstatus tidak jelas sepertimu. Ck, kau sangat kasihan." _ Jaejoong semakin berkilat dan menguarkan aura dingin sekaligus panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Pertanda jika sang iblis tengah dilanda hasrat yang menggebu-gebu untuk menyerat mangsanya ke lembah dosa.

"_Mati saja. Kematian lebih baik, anya?"_

Hik… Hikk..

Melihat mangsanya menangis semakin histeris membuat Jaejoong tertawa sesumbar. Jemari Hyuna menggenggam erat belati yang di arahkannya pada pergelangan tangannya. "Untuk apa aku hidup… hikss… tidak ada gunanya aku hidup. Hikss…" isakan yang semakin pilu hingga membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terluka. Tapi terkecuali bagi iblis cantik yang justru tertawa senang itu.

Jemari putih pucat Jaejoong menahan tangan Hyuna. Hingga pergerakannya yang hendak menggores nadinya sendiri terhenti. _"Hey… bunuh diri dengan cara seperti ini membutuhkan proses yang lama. Kau tidak akan bisa mati dengan mudah terlebih sakitnya akan terlalu lama. Apa kau sanggup menahannya nanti?" _Senyum kemenangan lagi-lagi melengkapi wajah cantik sang iblis kala melihat gelengan cepat dari wanita yang tengah diperdayainya.

"_Kau akan merasakan sakit di seluruh persendianmu karena kehabisan darah. Lalu kau akan merasakan kram berkepanjangan, kepalamu akan sangat pusing tapi tubuhmu membeku. Belum lagi rasa perih dan ngilu yang menghantam pergelangan tanganmu. Ugh! Kau tidak akan sanggup membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya itu."_

Bola mata yang tadinya berwarna merah kini mulai menghitam. Menatap datar pisau buah dalam genggaman tangan Hyuna yang bergetar hebat. _"Ku beritahu cara mengakhiri hidup yang lebih mudah tanpa harus menahan siksaan sakit__ terlalu lama.__"_ Seringaian tercetak di bibir merah sang iblis menyadari mangsanya sudah dalam genggaman.

Jika saja Hyuna sadar bahwa bukan batinnya yang tengah berbisik melainkan iblis. Benarkah iblis sebaik itu? Menunjukan jalan yang lebih mudah bagi manusia terlebih tidak menyesatkan tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

.

.

.

Udara malam terasa menusuk persendian hingga merayap ke sumsum tulang terdalam. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat. Hanya separuh bulan yang menerawang bersembunyi di balik awan menerangi malam di antara lampu-lampu yang tersebar di pinggiran rel kereta api. Hamparan langit hitam seakan menambah suasana beku menutup warna daun hijau menjadi gelap.

Riuh gesekan daun pohon rimbun yang berjejer di tepi rel kereta api yang berkelok menambah pelengkap suasana dingin serta beku lintasan kereta api yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Dan disinilah sang iblis berada. Jaejoong iblis kegelapan yang sukses meracuni hati dan pikiran calon pendosa hingga berada di tempat sekarang. Di ujung jurang kematian.

"_Tidak lama lagi keretanya akan datang. Kau hanya perlu menunggu tiga menit lagi Kim Hyuna."_ Dua lengan putih pucat berbalut pakaian hitam itu merangkul tubuh Hyuna dari belakang, berbisik sangat dekat dengan ekspresi menakutkan. Perlahan tapi pasti kaki jenjang itu menuntun sosok tubuh wanita yang direngkuhnya untuk berjalan semakin mendekati tepian rel kereta.

Tatapan mata Hyuna telah kosong. Seakan jiwanya telah menghilang. Dicuri sang iblis dan berada dalam genggamannya sehingga semakin cepat menuju kubang dosa yang sebenarnya.

Grekk… Grekk… grekk..

Jaejoong bersorak senang saat telinganya menangkap suara mesin kereta yang menderu riuh. Besi roda yang bergesekan dengan bantalan rel mampu membelah keheningan malam.

'Sedikit lagi.'

Batin iblis menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN!" atensi sang iblis teralih pada sosok tegap bersayap putih yang berdiri di atas terowongan. Jaejoong menatap nyalang hamparan bulu-bulu putih dan halus yang mengepak ribut.

Apakah ada seorang malaikat yang baru saja menghalanginya untuk membawa seorang pendosa?

Jung Yunho, malaikat pengganti itu menatap sendu sekaligus miris dua sosok di bawahnya. Posisi malaikat yang berada di atas terowongan rel mempermudahnya untuk menyapu seluruh kejadian di bawahnya. Termasuk dua sosok yang berada di tepi rel kereta. Sang iblis yang harus diakui Yunho memiliki paras menawan dan calon pendosa.

Iris musang milik Yunho terpejam, malaikat itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seringai mengerikan yang tercetak di bibir iblis serta kepakan sayap hitam itu sudah cukup mewakili peristiwa tragis yang akan segera terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik.

Grekk… Grekkk… grekkk

Poopppp

Bunyi klakson panjang oleh masinis sebagai tanda peringatan pada wanita yang berdiri di tepian rel. suara desingan besi semakin berisik diikuti dengan klakson yang menggerung-gerung.

"_Kau akan mati dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Goobye cantik!"_

BRUAKK!

Dentuman tubuh yang tersambar kepala kereta. Menjadi bulan-bulanan dari angkutan umun sang pengeksekusi, wujud bernyawa yang seolah tak ada harganya. Lenyap dan tercerai berai. Terpental kesegala arah seiring hancurnya raga itu.

"TIDAK!"

Sang malaikat berteriak pilu. Teriakan yang menggema hingga membelah kesunyian malam. Ratusan kelelawar terbang membumbung, seakan ikut merasakan kegetiran malaikat yang telah gagal menghapus pendosa. Air mata yang berkilau seperti permata membentur bebatuan hingga perlahan-lahan menyembul tunas daun yang menghadirkan kelopak bunga warna putih tulang. Setiap tetesan air mata yang tertumpah dari sang malaikat menjadi sekuntum bunga liar yang indah namun ringkih. Jika tertiup angin maka kelopak bunganya akan berjatuhan, bercerai terbang terbawa hembusan angin.

Bwahahahahaha….

Tawa mengerikan sebagai pelengkap ratapan sang malaikat. Tawa kemenangan milik sang iblis yang lagi-lagi berhasil menarik sang pendosa. Ratusan burung gagak yang terbang ribut mengitari tempat naas kala mencium anyir darah yang berasal dari potongan tubuh yang tercerai berai. Mata hitam burung-burung pemakan bangkai itu menatap senang pada hidangan lezat yang terhampar banyak.

Sang iblis mendecih. "Benar tidak merasakan sakit dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi mati dengan cara seperti ini bukankah sangat menjijikan? Seperti pemilik tubuh sempurna ini. Setidaknya dia mati dengan cepat. hahaha….. bukankah aku begitu baik malaikat?" hasel kelam Jaejoong berkilat, menatap remeh sang malaikat yang masih berdiri mematung di atas terowongan.

Jung Yunho muak saat melihat wajah puas yang terpancar dari wajah sempurna sang iblis. Wajah yang sejatinya begitu indah dan mempesona. Ekspresi itu, begitu terlihat jelas jika sang iblis sangat menikmati aroma darah yang merebak memenuhi angin malam.

Kobaran api merah yang melingkupi tubuh sang iblis seakan Jaejoong ingin menegaskan jika iblis itu berkuasa dari pada malaikat. Karena pada dasarnya jiwa manusia sudah kotor dan rapuh.

Sreett

Iblis itu lenyap dalam sekali hembusan angin. Membuat Jung Yunho sang malaikat terkesiap. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Gabriel bernama Max waktu itu. Kobaran api, sayap hitam. Diakah jiwa iblis itu? Jiwa yang harus di selamatkannya?

.

.

.

Sekali lagi sepasang mata musang milik malaikat pengganti itu terbentur pada lelehan tangis dan kekacauan yang di buat oleh sang jiwa iblis. Ia bisa melihat kobaran api melahap sebuah sekolah elite dan tawa membahana sang iblis masih merayap di antara hembusan angin. Yunho menggeram. Iblis berwajah cantik itu benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana cara menghentikan iblis itu. Yunho selalu terlambat, iblis itu lenyap tepat saat ia muncul. Mengepakkan sayap putihnya, malaikat itu terbang membumbung ke ujung langit dan lenyap dalam kumpulan awan gelap serta pekatnya malam.

Tidak ada tempat yang bisa di tujunya. Yunho kembali ke tempat di mana tubuhnya terbaring tanpa jiwa. Namun sayatan kepedihan dan isakan tangis kedua orang tuanya justru membuatnya sakit dan sesak. Bukankah seharusnya seorang malaikat tidak merasakan emosi seperti halnya iblis yang harus di hentikannya itu. Tapi kenapa Yunho masih bisa merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan saat melihat air mata orang lain?

Degh

Seolah tersentak oleh sesuatu, Yunho menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Jika dia masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh tubuh manusianya, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika jiwa iblis itu juga memilikinya. Bukankah sejatinya mereka masih seorang manusia?

Perhatian Yunho teralih saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara pertengkaran yang hebat. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya hingga sedetik kemudian Jung Yunho lenyap meninggalkan ruangan tempat tubuh manusianya beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Kau yang membuat Joongie seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak bangun-bangun dari tidurnya. Hiks…" wanita itu terisak sambil menggenggam tangan sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap itu bahkan telihat menawan dan alami. Begitu tenang dan damai.

"Appa macam apa kau! Setiap hari hanya aku yang selalu menunggui Joongie. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Dia anak kita!" jeritanya.

"Aku tidak bisa seharian di rumah sakit. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Bagaimana aku bisa membayar biaya perawatan Joongie kalau tidak bekerja. Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang aku berdiri disini? Hah! Aku juga peduli pada Joongie, anak kita."

Hik… hikss…

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa memaksanya bangun. Jangan menyalahkanku Eun Kyungie. Aku juga menyesal Joongie kita menjadi seperti ini."

Wajah sosok yang terbaring itu. Tidak salah lagi, dialah pemilik sang jiwa iblis. Malaikat bersayap putih itu memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang di hadapannya. Ia kembali tersentak saat sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam ingatannya.

Sebuah bus dengan pelajar berseragam sekolah. Sebuah dompet, lalu seseorang yang ingin melakukan bunuh diri.

DEGH

Lagi sentakan kecil itu melecup didadanya. Ia ingat sebuah tatapan dari sepasang mata besar dan bening. Sepasang hasel yang begitu dalam jika di tatap. Yunho melihat sekali lagi tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang rawat. Wajah itu terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Meskipun sosok iblis yang beberapa waktu lalu di temuinya menyerupai wajah namja di hadapannya, tetapi Yunho bisa merasakan ada getaran perasaan hangat yang di dapatnya dari laki-laki bernama Joongie ini, berbeda dengan iblis pembuat keonaran yang begitu dingin.

Meski dengan wajah sama, namun tubuh rapuh dalam keadaan tak sadar didepannya terlihat sangat menawan.

'Cantik..'

"Kau tidak harus menjadi iblis Joongie... tidak!"

.

.

.

Iblis itu menutup kedua hasel kelamnya. Mencoba menghirup aroma pendosa yang di carinya. Ia berdecak saat lagi-lagi yang tertangkap di telinganya adalah isak tangis milik kedua pasangan memuakkan yang senantiasa berada di samping tubuh tanpa jiwa milik Kim Jaejoong, jiwa yang sudah dimilikinya.

Dia muak mendengar tangisan itu setiap waktu. Benar-benar mengganggu pekerjaannya mencari para pendosa. Iblis itu menarik sebuah seringai di sudut bibir plumnya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Ya, dengan menyingkirkan kedua pasangan memuakkan itu selamanya dari muka bumi ini.

Kedua sayap hitam pekat itu kembali mengepak keras dan membawa tubuh sang iblis membumbung tinggi menembus kabut malam.

Bangunan megah dengan arsitektur mewah serta pilar-pilar tinggi yang menjadi penyangganya itu tampak lengang. Pohon-pohon yang berderet di sekeliling bangunan bergoyang-goyang oleh terpaan angin malam. Hanya suara dedaunan yang bergemerisik. Tanpa sedikitpun suara ricuh pertengkaran yang biasanya selalu terdengar dari dalam bangunan megah itu. Tidak ada suara barang-barang yang di banting ataupun sumpah serapah beserta makian-makian yang biasanya terdengar. Sekali lagi rumah itu lebih seperti tempat pemakaman.

Sejak putra tunggal pemilik rumah itu masuk ke rumah sakit, kedua orang yang biasanya mewarnai keadaan rumah dengan pertengkaran tidak lagi melakukan hal itu.

Kedua hasel kelam Jaejoong menatap bangunan tempat tinggalnya itu dengan penuh arogansi. Suara-suara dengungan mulai merambat di daun telinganya. Suara yang sering kali di dengarnya dahulu sewaktu ia masih hidup sebagai manusia. Ya, ia membenci rumah ini. Ia membenci siapapun yang tinggal di dalamnya. Sebuah seringai penuh keangkuhan terlontar di sudut bibirnya.

Iblis cantik itu menatap tajam bangunan di hadapannya. Hingga sepasang pupil pada iris matanya berubah menjadi sepanas api. Saat kedua keping mata itu mengerjab disertai kabut hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh semampainya.

Dalam waktu satu detik. Bangunan di hadapannya terlahab oleh gumpalan api merah yang menyala dan merambat mengelilinginya.

Ha.. ha.. ha..

Tawa kemenangan terlontar dari sudut bibir sang iblis begitu melihat kobaran api melahap isi bangunan itu. Penghuni rumah yang merupakan para _maid_berlarian meminta tolong. Dan suasana menjadi begitu mengerikan. Mereka tidak tau dari mana api besar bersumber hingga dengan cepat menghanguskan mansion megah kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan dua pasangan yang masih di belenggu kesedihan di samping tubuh putranya yang tetap memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki berjas itu tersentak saat ponsel dalam saku nya bergetar.

"MWO? Tidak munngkin! Kami segera pulang."

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" wanita yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan putranya bangkit dan menghampiri suaminya.

Greb

Kim Joong Won meraih tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Rumah kita kebakaran Eun Kyungie…"

Wanita itu terisak dan membalas pelukan suaminya semakin erat. Keduanya menangis bersama.

Sekali lagi Eun Kyung menatap wajah putranya yang masih setia terpejam. Ia menunduk kemudian mengecup kening putranya sebelum membelai wajah putih pucat itu.

"Eomma akan kembali Joongie. Cepatlah bangun. Eomma menyayangimu." Setelah Kim Eun Kyung menyingkir, suaminya Kim Joong Won melakukan hal yang sama dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening putranya. "Appa menyayangimu."

Keduanya berpaling pada dokter yang bertugas menjaga Jaejoong. "Tolong jaga dia selama kami pergi dokter."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Kalian tenang saja. Jika ada sesuatu aku akan langsung menghubungi kalian. Sebaiknya kalian segera mengurus masalah di luar. Untuk putra anda, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami."

Pernyataan berwibawa dokter yang menangai Jaejoong setidaknya mampu menghembuskan angin segar hingga membuat keduanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang rawat Kim Jaejoong dan sosok yang tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang di samping ranjang itu.

Jung Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menggeleng. "Iblis itu harus di hentikan." Ujarnya sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

Mobil yang di kendarai pasangan suami istri itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah kabut malam dan jalanan gelap. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah, telah berubah. Awan gelap tiba-tiba berpendar dan menggumpal di langit malam, mendorong bintang-bintang untuk menyingkir.

Sepasang hasel kelam mengawasi dari sudut tempat. Seringai yang penuh kesenangan menghiasi wajah menawan itu. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah bunyi memekakkan dari petir langsung menyambar. Kim Jaejoong bisa mendengar kedua pasangan yang saling berucap lirih di dalam kendaraan yang melaju itu.

"Yeobo. Hati-hati. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan." Kim Joong Won meraih tangan istrinya dan menggengamnya sembari menyetir. Ia harus secepatnya mengurus keadaan rumahnya yang terbakar. Untung saja semuanya sudah di asuransikan. "Kita harus cepat. Joongie menunggu kita." Jawabnya.

"Kau benar. Kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Joongie dan kita." Tutur Eun Kyung sambil tersenyum pada suaminya.

"Ya, kita bertiga."

Sementara sang iblis mendecih saat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan pasangan suami istri itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengarahkan ke ujung langit. Sehingga kilat yang menggantung dilangit itu seakan siap untuk menjadi pengiring sang petir menyambar mangsanya.

Bibir cherry itu menyeringai. Sebentar lagi penghalangnya akan lenyap. Ia akan bebas mencari para pendosa dan menuntun mereka ke neraka. Tidak akan lama lagi. Jaejoong mengarahkan iris matanya pada jempatan di ujung jalan. Hingga dalam satu kali kedipan mata, jembatan kokoh itu runtuh seketika seolah tersambar petir yang sangat hebat. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke ujung langit gelap di atasnya. Hasel kelamnya kembali menyala dalam warna merah hingga berubah hitam seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan itu."

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara baritone menggema bersama sapuan angin malam. Ia menoleh sebelum mendecih melihat sepasang sayap putih yang mengepak tak jauh darinya. Malaikat itu lagi. Pikirnya lalu menyeringai. "Kau membuang waktuku." Bisik Jaejoong tanpa berhenti menatap sang malaikat di hadapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Degh

Sang Iblis terkesiap saat mendengar malaikat itu memanggil namanya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dirinya. Dan hal itu sangat tidak di sukai Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau inginkan malaikat busuk?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Aku tahu kau bisa merasakannya. Kesedihan mereka. Kedua orang tua mu." Guman Yunho masih menatap iblis berwajah menawan itu dengan seksama.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Deretan grahamnya saling bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Kim Jaejoong tidak punya orang tua. Dia selalu sendirian, tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, semua orang menginkan dia mati. Minggir kau malaikat sialan. Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Pikirkanlah lagi." Bujuk Yunho dengan hati-hati. Sedikit saja dia salah bicara, maka iblis di hadapannya ini tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kejahatannya.

"_**Dasar bocah sialan. Siapa kau berani berkata seperti itu pada kedua orang tua yang membesarkanmu. Anak tidak tau di untung. Mati saja kau!"**_

"_**Mati saja kau!"**_

"_**Mati saja kau!"**_

Suara-suara itu kembali bergema di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat sepasang iris matanya kembali berubah menjadi semerah darah ditambah kabut hitam pekat yang menguar mengitari tubuhnya semakin kentara tanda jika sang iblis sedang berada dipuncak amarahnya. Kata-kata orang tuanya berdengung dan memenuhi pikirannya. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sang malaikat yang juga masih menatapnya. Kemudian sebuah seringai membias di sudut bibir plumnya. "Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menghancurkanmu kalau kau ikut campur dalam urusanku malaikat. Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah menggangguku. Enyahlah dari hadapanku." Perintahnya dengan sepasang hasel kelamnya yang terpancar penuh amarah.

Yunho menggeleng. Kedua sayap putihnya mengepak pelan. "Tidak! Mereka orang tuamu. Kau tidak boleh membunuh mereka. Berhentilah!"

Jaejoong mendecih. Ia melirik Yunho dengan pandangan memicing kemudian dalam satu detik Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapan Yunho dan mendorong dada malaikat itu hingga berpindah dari tempatnya semula. "Enyahlah malaikat busuk!"

Srakkk

Tubuh Yunho terhempas hingga jauh menembus awan hitam yang berkilat-kilat oleh sambaran petir. Tapi dari tempat itu Yunho bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan jiwa sang iblis.

Iblis cantik itu berniat mengarahkan petir pada mobil kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Dia bahkan sudah menghacurkan jembatan pembatas yang menghubungan jalan. Benar-benar iblis laknat. Yunho tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus menghalanginya. Apapun yang terjadi. Jika dia harus musnah, itu tidak masalah. Asalkan tidak ada korban lagi setelah ini. Terlebih korbannya kali ini adalah orang tua dari sosok rapuh yang telah menjelma menjadi iblis.

Kedua sayap putih keperakan itu mengepak-ngepak berisik sebelum Yunho terbang dan menukik kebawah, menuju tempat Jaejoong berada.

Tapi mata musang Yunho terbelalak saat melihat mobil yang di kendarai kedua orang tua Jaejoong sudah hampir mendekati jembatan yang sudah runtuh. Sementara jiwa iblis itu sibuk mengarahkan petir yang menggumpal di langit. Jika Yunho menghentikan iblis itu, maka ia akan terlambat menahan mobil orang tua Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya malaikat bersayap putih itu memilih menukik ke arah mobil yang sedang melaju cepat di jalanan.

"Yeobo. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan mobilnya?"

"Mollayo. Mobilnya tidak bisa berhenti. Remnya tidak berfungsi. Bagaimana ini?"

Kim Eun Kyung menggeleng dan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. "Andwe! Kalau kita mati, bagaimana dengan Joongie? Tidak! Kita tidak boleh mati. Joongie membutuhkan kita. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kita tidak boleh mati."

"Ya Tuhan! Jalan di depan kita terputus. Bagaimana ini?" pekikan itu semakin membuat tibuh Kim Eun Kyung bergetar dan terisak semakin keras. Tidak adakah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menebus semua kesalahan mereka dahulu. Benarkah kesempatan itu telah kandas?

Kim Joong Won meraih tangan istrinya dan menggengamnya erat. "Kita harus bertahan. Demi Joongie kita." kedua suami istri itu mengangguk. Tapi mereka kembali di kejutkan saat melihat sesuatu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan kendaraan yang masih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Mereka terbelalak, ketika sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya seolah berusaha menghadang mobil mereka untuk berhenti.

"Yeobo. Apa kau melihatnya? apakah itu malaikat maut yang akan menjemput kita?" tanya Eun Kyung yang hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan ketidaktahuan suaminya. "Kalau kita mati, bagaimana dengan Joongie kita? Aku tidak ingin mati yeobo."

"Kita tidak akan mati. Kita harus bertahan Eun Kyungie. Demi Joongie putra kita!"

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mobil itu semakin mendekati jembatan. Yunho berusaha menahannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi petir menyambar tepat disampingnya bahkan hampir saja mengenai sayap kirinya. Tatapan musangnya mengarah pada iblis yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Iblis itu bahkan tersenyum puas sembari menarik sebuah petir untuk di arahkan ke padanya lagi. Kalau terus seperti ini Yunho tidak akan mampu menahannya lagi. Dia bisa saja menghindar. Tapi mobil ini akan meledak dan bangkainya terjatuh ke dalam jurang di bawah jembatan pembatas itu.

Tawa sang iblis membahana.

Sementara kedua pasangan suami istri di dalam mobil itu sudah pasrah dan memilih saling berpelukan dengan menutup mata mereka.

"_Jaejoongie, eomma mencintaimu…."_

"_Maafkan Appa Joongie…"_

Degh

Sang iblis tersentak. Suara yang berasal dari batin kedua pasangan itu seolah mencengkram erat ulu hatinya. Bagaimana bisa? Tangannya mengambang di antara gulungan kilat dan petir yang sedang di aturnya. Suara-suara mendadak muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Dengungan itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Jaejoong meremas dadanya sendiri. Rasanya begitu sesak hingga membuatnya seperti terkubur dalam ruang hampa penuh dengan kegelapan.

"_**Joongie menunggu kita."**_

"_**Kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Joongie dan kita."**_

"_**Ya, kita bertiga."**_

ARGHHHHHH!

Teriakan itu menggelegar membelah keheningan malam. Tepat saat sebuah kilat baru saja menunjukkan wajahnya dan membawa sang petir untuk menyambar.

JEDLERRRRRRRRR

Mata musang Yunho membelalak saat kilatan petir itu menuju ke arahnya. Konsentrasinya pecah. Sepasang sayap putihnya mengepak tak beraturan. Pancaran kitat membutakan pandangannya. Hingga tangannya terhempas dan mobil yang berusaha di selamatkannya.

DEGH!

Terperangah. Yunho menatap jiwa iblis Kim Jaejoong ada di antara mobil dengan jembatan yang putus itu. Sebelah tangannya menahan agar mobil itu melambat, sementara tangan lainnya mengarah pada petir yang siap menyambar tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang bersembunyi di dalam mobil. Iblis itu berteriak saat menghempaskan petir itu hingga menyambar kembali ke hamparan selimut langit gelap. Setelahnya, kekuatannya berpusat hingga membuat grafitasi seolah berbanding terbalik dan membuat mobil berpenghuni itu akhirnya berhenti.

Senyum mengembang di bibir sang iblis. Tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, tanpa ia sadari sebuah petir tepat mengarah padanya.

JEDLERERRRR!

"Andwe!" teriak Yunho saat melihat tubuh sang iblis terhempas dan terdorong ke arah jurang reruntuhan jembatan jalan itu.

SEET

Kepakan sayap putih keperakan itu bergerak begitu beririk saat pemiliknya sekuat tenaga bangkit dan berusaha terbang. Ia bisa melihat sayap hitam sang iblis terbakar oleh sambaran petir. Dan Jaejoong perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Yunho menggeleng. Ia terbang dan menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Kedua sayap hitam yang penuh arogansi itu lenyap sudah. Menyisakan sebuah jiwa yang begitu lemah dan tak berdaya dalam pelukan sang malaikat.

Yunho menatap sosok jiwa yang telah memejamkan mata itu. Sesaat ia tertegun begitu melihat sebutir kristal bening baru saja terjatuh dan mengalir melewati kelopak mata yang terpejam itu. Tanpa di duga malaikat itupun ikut menitikan liquit sebening embun dari sudut matanya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada jiwa Kim Jaejoong. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam hatinya. Benarkah jiwa sang iblis telah lenyap? Benarkah ia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya? Ia tahu jiwa yang di peluknya ini masih memiliki perasaan manusianya. Ketulusannya telah membuatnya melenyapkan jiwa iblis itu. Karena cintanya pada kedua sosok yang berada di dalam mobil dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri juga.

Tanpa Yunho sadari. Ia telah memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Kim Jaejoong sebelum menarik nafasnya saat tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan muncul. Malaikat bersayap putih itu memicingkan pandanganya. Dua orang sosok muncul dari dalam cahaya terang itu.

Sepasang mata musang Yunho mengerjab begitu berhadapan dengan sepasang Gabriel yang waktu itu menemuinya, Max dan Xiah. Mereka masih berwajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Tangan Max terulur ke udara. Dan yang membuat Yunho tertegun adalah saat jiwa dalam pelukannya terlepas dan berpindah dengan keadaan berdiri di antara Max dan Xiah. "Kau telah menyelesaikan tugasmu sebagai malaikat pengganti. Dengan ini, kau bisa kembali ke tubuh manusiamu Jung Yunho. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Bahwa, ingatan apapun yang kau dapatkan saat menjadi seorang malaikat akan sirna saat pertama kali kau membuka kedua matamu sebagai manusia lagi. Apa yang terjadi padamu juga akan sama dengan pemilik jiwa iblis yang telah kau lenyapkan ini." Ucap sang Gabriel Max.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai Jung Yunho. Kembalilah ketubuhmu. Kedua orang tuamu menunggumu." Sahut Gabriel Xiah.

Yunho tercekat saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Saat tangan Gabriel Max dan Xiah menggenggam kedua tangan jiwa Kim jaejoong. Mata pemilik jiwa itu perlahan terbuka dan mengerjab. Sepasang hasel yang begitu bening dan teduh balas menatapnya. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak saat melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan baru saja tertangkap oleh sepasang mata musangnya.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum.

Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan dan begitu membuat Yunho terpana. Diakah iblis yang beberapa saat lalu begitu kejam?

Perlahan ketiga sosok itu tertutup oleh cahaya sampai sedetik kemudian mereka lenyap dari hadapan Yunho. Ia masih tertegun di tempatnya, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa dingin seolah menghantamnya. Yunho berpaling melihat sepasang sayap putih indahnya mengepak pelan dan setelahnya, ikut lenyap seperti kedua Gabriel dan jiwa Kim Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu.

Hal terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah detakan jantung.

Jiwa Jung Yunho perlahan lenyap tersaput angin malam yang berhembus bersama keheningan.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

.

.

Bunyi alarm nyaring menggema di dalam kamar bernuansa terang itu. Selimut di atas ranjang tersibak. Menampakkan tubuh seorang namja yang terbalut piama tidur bermotif gajah.

Tok

Tok

Pemuda itu membuka matanya tepat saat pintu kamarnya berderit membuka. Sesosok wanita cantik muncul dengan senyuman yang begitu teduh.

"Eomma!" pekik namja cantik yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu. Sementara wanita yang di panggilnya eomma, berjalan mendekat kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening putranya. "Cepatlah mandi, bukankah hari ini pertama kali kau masuk sekolah barumu? Kajja. Eomma dan Appa menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan bersama."

Kim Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berhambur ke kamar mandi.

"Appa! Itu kan punya Joongie." Protes Jaejoong saat melihat roti yang baru saja di oleskan selai oleh Eommanya disambar Appanya bagitu saja. "Uhm.. punya Joongie punya Appa juga. Tapi punya Appa belum tentu punya Joongie.. hehehe…"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. "Appa…. !"

Kim Eun Kyung tersenyum melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya. Sementara Kim Joong Won langsung meledak tertawa saat melihat putranya itu merajuk.

"Kalian ini. Jja, Joongie. Eomma buatkan yang special untuk putra tersayang eomma." Ucap Eun Kyung sambil menaruh sebuah roti lapis yang sudah di olesi selai kesukaan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu langsung meraih roti di atas piringnya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Appanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Kim Joong Won semakin terbahak.

"Wah gawat. Joongie bisa ketinggalan bus. Eomma, Appa. Joongie berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Namja cantik itu lantas berjalan menghampiri eommanya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi wanita itu. Lalu beralih pada Appanya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Joongie berangkat. Annyeong."

Kim Joong Won tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan istrinya dan di genggamnya dengan erat. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kedua suami istri itu saling tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit tersengal saat sampai di halte bus. Ia tersenyum begitu bus yang akan di tumpanginya datang setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Mengikuti anak-anak lain, ia pun bergegas naik ke dalam bus. Tidak ada bangku kosong yang tersisa membuat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menghela nafasnya, ia memilih mencari pegangan untuknya bertahan agar tidak jatuh jika bus berjalan.

Kim Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya berusaha melihat pemandangan di luar bus. Tapi seseorang yang memiliki dada bidang serta lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya membuat jaejoong tidak bisa melihat apa yang diinginkannya. Akhirnya ia memilih menyerah dan menatap sepatunya sendiri. Tiga puluh menit berlalu membuat Jaejoong benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di sekolah barunya.

Chittt

Bruk

Tubuh jaejoong terhempas ke depan saat bus tiba-tiba berhenti membuatnya tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang. Ia mendongak seraya mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

"Mianhe…" ujarnya.

Namun saat Jaejoong menatap sepasang mata musang di hadapannya. Sesuatu seolah berdesir di dalam dirinya. Ia menalan salivanya. Sekali lagi namja cantik itu tersentak. Ia baru menyadari jika bus sudah berhenti didepan sekolah barunya. Ia sempat membungkuk pada namja yang di tabraknya sebelum turun dari bus. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari jika sebenarnya dia satu sekolah dengan namja bermata musang itu karena namja itu ikut turun bersamanya.

.

.

.

Udara sore berhembus menerpa dedaunan di sepanjang jalanan di sekitar sekolah Victory School. Banyak siswa yang masih berdiam di lapangan basket ada juga yang mulai berjalan menuju halte bus. Tidak terkecuali Kim Jaejoong. Namja berwajah cantik itu tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyumnya. Hari pertamanya di sekolah baru benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak ada teman yang tidak menerimanya. Semuanya begitu baik padanya.

Sepasang haselnya menatap langit yang mulai tersaput warna violet dan orange yang menyebar penuh dengan semburat keindahan. Semenjak ia sadar dari komanya, semuanya berubah. Sikap kedua orang tuanya, begitu juga dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia telah terlahir kembali.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat bus yang di tunggunya telah tiba. Ia naik dan memilih duduk di deretan depan dekat jendela tepat dengan pintu masuk. Benar Bus, meski di mansionya berjajar mobil mewah namun entah kenapa sekarang Jaejoong lebih nyaman menaiki transportasi umum.

Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika seseorang terus mengamatinya diam-diam sepanjang hari ini. Seseorang yang memiliki iris seperti musang.

Jung Yunho langsung menuju bangku paling belakang di dalam bus. Saat sore seperti ini memang bus selalu lebih sepi dari pada pagi hari sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk favoritenya. Dan dari tempat duduk ini ia bisa leluasa mengamati seseorang.

Yunho tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia melihat namja itu hanya beberapa kali, tetapi entah kenapa darahnya selalu berdesir begitu menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang tengah di pandanginya begitu mengusiknya.

Degh

Sosok itu bangkit. Yunho menatap keluar jendela dan melihat sekelilingnya. Taman kota? Tanpa sadar ia juga bangkit dan turun dari bus. Yunho tahu jika rumahnya masih sangat jauh, tetapi hatinya seolah menuntunnya untuk tetap mengikuti sosok itu. Dan Jung Yunho memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan. Ia hanya ingin sejenak berkeliling sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada eommanya dan mengatakan akan pulang terlambat.

Srakk

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya dan menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan ada yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tetapi sosok itu justru membalikkan badannya. Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jaejoong sangat yakin dan menyadari jika seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang samar terdengar di telinganya. Mengambil inisiatif, Jaejoong mencoba menghetikan langkahnya. Ia tercenung saat sosok di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya.

Hembusan angin sore menerpa pucuk daun flamboyan yang berjajar di pinggir taman, untuk kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu apa yang akan di perbuat sosok yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya. Organ vitalnya itu terus berdetak cepat. Pemuda manis itu bisa mencium semerbak aroma tanah yang bercampur dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar tajam dari sosok namja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Perasaan hangat dan tak asing.

Meski tidak melihat, Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika sepasang mata tajam itu menatap tubuhnya dalam hingga seakan mampu menembus tulang punggunganya hingga merongrong jantungnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir plumnya. Ia ragu, apakah sebaiknya menoleh dan menanyakan siapa sosok yang mengikutinya itu atau tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu dan secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Pengangan tangannya pada tali ranselnya semakin menguat. Jaejoong sudah bersiap akan memilih lari saja. Tetapi sesuatu mengejutkannya.

"Jae…"

DEGH

Saliva tertelan di tenggorokannya. Kali ini jantung Jaejoong berdegub lebih cepat, kala suara baritone di belakanganya menggumamkan namanya. Meski samar hingga terbawa hembusan angin, namun indera pendengar Jaejoong mampu menangkap dengan jelas. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh kebelakang, sepasang haselnya menatap teduh iris musang yang menatapnya lebih teduh lagi.

Sosok itu maju selangkah lebih dekat.

"Jaejoong… Kim Jaejoong?"

Jung Yunho melafal nama namja manis yang berdiri tiga meter di depannya dengan suara nyaris tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sementara sepasang hasel Jaejoong meneliti sosok namja tampan yang terlihat gugup dan canggung serta penasaran itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Tidak tahu kenapa, namja cantik itu menarik begitu saja garis disudut bibir plumnya. Memamerkan seutas senyum tipis yang begitu penuh dengan ketulusan.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan alam riuh yang bersorak seolah mewakili pembicaraan sekaligus perasaan hati keduanya. Helaian daun yang tergesek oleh ranting dan cicit burung liar menambah kesan damai.

DEGH..

Sekilas bayangan muncul dalam pikiran Yunho. Ia ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sosok di depannya ini. Tepat di dalam bus waktu itu, saat mereka tidak sengaja saling bertatap mata. Yunho di buat takjub akan senyuman itu. Senyum indah namja manis di hadapannya. Senyuman yang tidak bisa di temukan Yunho sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang dulu.

Jaejoong masih menatap sosok namja itu dengan doe eyesnya. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Yunho tersenyum, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tergelitik bahagia saat mendengar sederet kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir plum itu. Suara namja berparas menawan dihadapannya terdengar sangat merdu menyamai nyanyian malaikat surga. Berlebihan mungkin, namun Yunho merasa pernah melihat surga. Tempat yang indah dan penuh kedamaian.

"Mungkin…"

Sepenggal kata yang terucap dari bibir hati Yunho mampu membuat hati Jaejoong berdesir hangat. Hanya kata '_Mungkin' _namun Jaejoong merasa itu adalah jawaban sempurna untuknya.

Keduanya masih saling bertatapan dan senyuman kembali terlukis di antara bibir Jaejoong maupun Yunho.

"Takdir apa ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VERACHIT****À** **( Un-Expected Ending )**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Anna Kim**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Verachit****á**** berarti sebuah ketulusan yang di artikan dalam bahasa Itali. Karena dengan sebuah ketulusan dari jiwa Kim Jaejoong pada kedua orang tuanya, jiwa iblis itu akhirnya lenyap. Dan Un-Expected Ending, merupakan sebuah perubahan akhir. Perubahan yang menjadi awal segalanya.**

**.**

**FF ini Kolaborasi pertama antara Gia Sirayuki dan Kim Anna Shinotsuke. FF bertema fantasy dan crime. Terimakasih telah membaca. Semoga apa yang kami sampaikan berkenan di hati semuanya.**

**.**

**Salam HUG & KISS**

**-Gia Sirayuki**

**-Kim Anna Shinotsuke**


End file.
